starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran
The terrans are a young technology species with psionic potential. The terrans of the Koprulu Sector descend from the survivors of a 23rd century colonization mission from Earth.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to the protoss and zerg, the terrans are highly factionalized and endure frequent wars amongst themselves in addition to the more recent conflicts with their alien neighbors. The term terran generally refers to the humans descending from the survivors of the "Long Sleep" and consequently to the human inhabitants of the Koprulu Sector.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The term may be used synonymously with human''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and terrans of the Sector may extend its meaning to encompass those not descending from the "Long Sleep".Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Humans of the Earth-based United Earth Directorate refer to themselves with as humans, mankind or humanity.Gerard DuGalle: "Serve the Directorate, serve Humanity." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998."The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. They are sometimes referred to as terrans by Blizzard Entertainment as well.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Overview The terrans are physically similar to humans of the twenty-first century, but are slowly evolving into a psionically potent race although they are still generations from reaching their full potential. The genetic basis was brought from Earth during the "Long Sleep". At present, only a small number possess psionic powers. While technologically more advanced than their twenty-first century counterparts many technologies remain familiar rather than exotic. For example, bullets, rockets, and missiles remain prominent in the terran arsenal, while energy comes from mined fuels and nuclear sources. History The terrans arrived in the Koprulu Sector via supercarriers circa 2300, landing on three separate planets—Tarsonis, Moria and Umoja. They were cut off from Earth. Prior to the Great War, the terrans were divided into three factions in the Koprulu Sector, each based on one of the original settled planets— the Terran Confederacy, Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate. The Confederacy was the strongest faction. During the Great War the Terran Confederacy, experimenting with psi emitter technology, bore the brunt of attacks by the zerg (infested planets were frequently purified by the protoss) while facing the Sons of Korhal. The Sons eventually destroyed the Confederacy by using emitters to summon a wave of zerg upon the heavily-populated Tarsonis and created a new government to rule the terrans called the Terran Dominion, ruling from the world of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. w8mmX9IjkhI Unknown to the terrans of the Koprulu Sector, the humans of Earth were aware of their existence. However, no interference came from Earth until the discovery of the alien invaders, sparking panic. The new Earth government, the United Earth Directorate, dispatched an Expeditionary Fleet to take control of the sector and defeat the aliens.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After approximately six months of stability, the Dominion came under attack by the UED.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Dominion was quickly countered. However, they proved useful to Infested Kerrigan, the leader of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm, who was engaged in a civil war with the rest of the zerg... which the UED had taken control of. Striking an unlikely alliance with Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk, with whom she shared an adversarial relationship, they defeated the UED forces on Korhal. Kerrigan quickly betrayed her former ally before going on to defeat the rest of the UED fleet.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Dominion launched a counterattack against the zerg when Kerrigan was in a weak position, but due to the damage it had taken, Mengsk was forced to assemble a coalition of "special interest groups". The attempt failed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Kerrigan allowed the Dominion to survive, however.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Four years later the Dominion became the strongest terran force in the Koprulu Sector, vying with the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate for influence.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Kerrigan launched a major attack against the Dominion, resulting in "billions" of terran casualties.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Physiology Physically, terrans are much the same as they were half a millennia ago, standing at 1.5-1.8m on average and having a wide variety of physical features (pigmentation, eye color, etc.). Genetic material has remained within in the gene pool, blond hair and blue eyes still occurring naturally,Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. despite being carried by recessive genes. Maximum human life expectancy has been extended to at least 150 years, without any mental degradation,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. though few terrans live over a centuryGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. and terrans over the age of 80 are still considered old. Physically, terrans are inferior to races such as the zerg and protoss and for all intents and purposes, mentally as well. However, terrans are known for their tenacity and ability to adapt to harsh circumstances. In addition, terrans are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Beliefs Before the founding of the United Powers League, terrans possessed a diversity of beliefs; beliefs that were subsequently repressed. This remained true with the Terran Confederacy,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. which had limited tolerance for "other faiths."Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. However, a few planets in the Koprulu Sector, notably the Fringe Worlds, have resurrected old Earth religions,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Christianity among them, in addition to creating cults, the Church of Besainted Pelagius being one example.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. For more agnostic societies, some terrans still believe in the existance of a monotheistic deity, though others are distinctively skeptical.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Despite fragments of Earth's history being absent from terran records,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. some ancient mythologies are still remembered. These include tales of various afterlifes and their dark alternatives, including Hell, Tartarus and Sheol. "Warrior women" are remembered from at least one mythology also.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. One belief, or rather hope that has remained more-or-less constant for humanity is a fascination with the existance of other sentient life -- a hope that remained unfulfilled until contact was made with the protoss and zerg. The rulers of the United Powers League were of a different mindset than their Koprulu counterparts, demonstrating a purely millitaristic and xenophobic approach to the discovery of alien species. Terran Factions :Main article: Terran Organizations The terrans are a heavily factionalized species, with many different governments and even more groups trying to overthrow said governments. The three dominant factions in the Koprulu Sector are the Kel-Morian Combine, Terran Dominion and the Umojan Protectorate, the Dominion having taken the place of the now defunct Terran Confederacy. Earth and its colonies are controlled solely by the United Earth Directorate. Terran space also have a significant number of pirate militias the most famous being Raynor's Raiders, which have caused conflict with the Terran Confederacy and the Terran Dominion. The Confederacy considered the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate to be pirate militias, as well. Terran Technology :Main articles: Terran Technology Listing, Terran Technology description and Terran gaming , the terran adviser during StarCraft I]] The terrans have greatly advanced their technology since the 21st century. The descendants of the Long Sleep have the ability to create space stations, modify memories, teleportation technology, embark on faster than light travel and communication holograms. Terrans have developed advanced weapons of war, such as the battlecruiser, siege tank, nuclear weapons, Ion Cannons, effective spacecraft, such as the Wraith, the Viking and the science vessel, and recently the powerful Thor. Some of their combat ships and even troops have access to cloaking devices. Militarily, terrans have developed the ability to quickly repair their vehicles and structures in the field. The key in terran warfare is their flexibility. Their primary structures are equipped with jet engines which enable flight to other places. Terrans have access to artificial intelligence that is widespread in use and is reasonably sophisticated, at least in software. The Adjutants seems to be the most widespread artificial intelligence of the terrans. Terran Units and Gaming * Terran gaming * StarCraft Terran units * StarCraft: Ghost Terran units * StarCraft II Terran units StarCraft II Terran gameplay LERxOtIMif4sC7zTyS1Y-E References Category:Races Terrans